Of Love and War
by xXLadyDestinyXx
Summary: What happens when Amu is accepted into an elite boarding school for talent? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

~Amu~

I stepped out of the limousine and looked at the bustling airport in front of me, I sighed as I ran my hand through my pink hair. I couldn't believe that in a few short hours I will be in a whole other state and attending an elite boarding school that was for the gifted and whose' purpose was to enhance a person's natural talent. Being a child actress, I wasn't so surprised to be invited, but the limousine and bodyguard was a bit too much, I thought wryly.

"Hello? Are you Amu Hinamori?" a voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a very professional looking woman wearing a business suit.

"Yeah," I replied, "Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake.

She shook my hand and introduced herself, "Yukari Sanjou, I'm the school's secretary, nice to meet you." She looked at her watch, "though I would love to stand around and talk some more, there are people waiting."

I laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't keep them waiting."

As Yukari motioned for me to come, the bodyguard hoisted the bags out of the limousine and lifted all four suitcases out without breaking a sweat.

I started toward the front entrance of the airport only to be turned around by Yukari, "Your jet is this way." I flashed her an embarrassed smile and just let her guide me to our designated plane.

My jaw dropped as I saw the size of the plane we were supposed to fly on. It was huge, not quite as big as a 777, but more of a 747. "Is this all just for us?" I asked in awe. I may be rich, but I'm not snotty enough to buy my own private jet.

Yukari shook her head, "The school is newly opened, and so everybody who accepted an invitation to the school was picked up today." She pushed her glasses up, "You are the last one and we should probably get you introduced to some of your future classmates."

I shook myself out of my amazement and walked up the ramp, finally going into the plane itself. I marveled at its size, "I really need one of these when I get home," I whispered to myself.

"Come again?" a voice asked me, jerking we out of my thoughts.

I turned around to see a beautiful girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. "Oh… nothing," I replied belatedly.

The girl stuck out her hand, "Utau Hoshina, singer, you might have heard of me."

My jaw dropped, "You're Utau Hoshina? Like The Utau Hoshina, singer extraordinaire?"

She blushed, "If you want to put it that way, yeah. Please just call me Utau."

I shook her hand, "Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you."

It was time for her to be shocked, "The Amu Hinamori? Actress extraordinaire?"

I laughed, "Please just call me Amu."

She surprised me by grabbed my arm and pulling me into the plane interior, "You've got to meet my friends, they're going to be so excited!"

I stumbled, "Slow down, we have a four hour flight to get past introductions."

She slowed down a little, "Sorry, how about I tell you about myself first?" she didn't wait for me to answer, " I'm 17, my birthday is November 9, I live or lived in New York City, I have an older brother named Ikuto, my parents are dead, and yeah." She looked at me expectantly, "It's your turn."

"Oh," I was rather taken aback that she said that with such ease and not so much as a thought. 'Well, I'm Amu, I'm 16 almost 17, my birthday is December 24, I have a younger sister named Ami, uh… and I lived in Miami." I added with an afterthought.

Utau laughed, "Don't be so closed off, Amu." I blinked at her, not understanding.

"Hey Utau! Over here!" a guy's voice yelled. I turned to see a guy with green eyes and chestnut colored hair waving his hands around like crazy, even though there were no other people around.

Utau literally dragged me there, "Hey everyone, this is Amu, she is 16, almost 17, her birthday is December 24, her younger sister's name is Ami, and she lived in Miami."

I stared at her, how had she remembered that? The guy earlier must have had read my mind, "Utau has a crazy good memory, whilst I can barely remember what I had for breakfast." He laughed, "I'm Kukai Souma, 17, birthday is August 17, I have four older brothers, Kaido, Shuusui, Unkai and Rento. I was also from New York City."

Utau looked at him weird, "Do you not get it? This is THE Amu, as in Amu Hinamori."

Kukai's face clouded with confusion, then it brightened, "Oh, you mean this is the girl voted as the World's Brightest New Star!" He gave Utau an exasperated smile, "You could've just told me."

In a surprisingly childish act, Utau just stuck her tongue out at him. "He didn't mention that he is one of the best soccer players in the world."

I noticed that the plane's interior looked more like a limousine than that of a plane itself. The seats were set so that they were facing each other and each seat looked like a first class one themselves.

"Please sit down and buckle up, the plane will take off anytime now." The intercom blared out. Everyone sat down in a seat and buckled up.

I laughed at the childish fight still continuing between Utau and Kukai and turned to the other people in the group, "Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori, as Utau somewhat introduced." I was left looking at a very mismatched looking group consisting of a petite honey blonde, a somewhat childish looking girl, a guy with very long violet hair, a guy with some thick glasses, and a guy with a very princely aura around him.

Utau noticed that my attention moved elsewhere so she abandoned her argument with Kukai and instead introduced me to the people. She pointed to the petite blonde, "Rima Mashiro, 16, birthday February 6, no siblings, from Chicago. She's known as the Goddess of Comedy, even if it doesn't seem like it"

Rima gave me a nod.

Then Utau pointed to the other girl, "Yaya Yuiki, 15, birthday May 25, one younger brother named Tsubasa, from Chicago. She is also an actress, though not quite as renowned as you."

Yaya surprised me by hugging me, "I know we'll be best friends, Rima thinks so too, but she is too shy to say anything" She let out all in one breath.

I laughed, "I'm sure we will."

Utau moved on to the guy with very long violet hair and said, "Nagihiko Fujisaki, though everyone calls him Nagi. 17, birthday July 4, no siblings, from Orlando. He is one of the best dancers you will ever meet."

Nagihiko, or Nagi, gave me a smile, "Nice to meet you Amu Hinamori."

I smiled back, "Same, but just Amu please."

Then she pointed at the guy with glasses, "Kairi Sanjou, 15, birthday June 12, one older sister named Yukari, from Augusta. Extremely smart."

I turned to Kairi, "You're sister is the one who escorted me here right?"

He nodded affirmatively, "Unfortunately, yes, that is my sister. Did she offend you in any way?" I shook my head.

"Good," He seemed very relieved about the fact.

At the end of this conversation, I turned to see Utau looking around, "What are you looking for?" I asked her.

Utau corrected me, "Who, not what. I'm looking for my- there he is!"

I looked around, confused. "There's who?"

"My brother, Ikuto." she replied in a 'duh' voice. "That's him."

I followed her gaze to a tall guy with dark blue hair. Even from a distance, I can tell that he's good looking.

Utau must have read my mind because she said, "Don't be distracted by his looks, he can be quite the devil when he wants to."

I laughed, "Don't all siblings think that of each other?"

Utau thought for a moment about this, "I guess… Anyway, that's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, also known as my older brother. 18, birthday December 1, he's almost 19. He's also a violin prodigy.

I shrugged, "Not much of a socialist is he?" I asked, noting the way he sat a little ways off of the group even though we were the only people aboard the plane.

Sensing our gaze, Ikuto turned and looked at us. Utau waved, but I just stood there awkwardly. Ikuto stared at me in surprise and then smirked. I shrugged and looked away.

Four hours of more intros and gossip, we were found landing in Los Angeles Elite Boarding School for the Talented.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody!

This is my first fanfic and I found out that writing is soooooooooooooo much harder than reading.

So I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, I put lots of sweat and blood into it. JK that would be disgusting.

Anyway, thanks! R&R!~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not mine. I would steal it, but I can't.

~Amu~

I gaped at my new school underneath the airplane growing nearer and nearer by the second. I was aware that it was supposed to be big, but this was HUGE. I turned to Yukari, who was busy doing some paperwork seeming used to the view. "Is this all for us?" I tried but failed to keep the awe out of my voice.

She nodded, "I have a campus map for you too." She took a brochure seemingly from nowhere. Everyone crowded over to look.

"Wow, this is just like my neighborhood back at New York City. It even has the strip malls." Utau commented.

I nodded, "It has all anyone wants on campus," I commented.

Kukai nodded excitedly with his face pressed up to the glass, "Look, there's people on the soccer field! I hope they're good."

Kairi pushed his glasses up, "The school is new and extremely advanced. You are going to be given a 'credit card', as you can put it, for any of the stores on campus. I believe you start with a thousand dollars. You can 'earn' money by leveling up."

"Leveling up?" asked Yaya.

"Yes," Kairi explained, "The school's system is based on the idea that kids would have more inspiration, like in a game I suppose. All gamers know that the higher level you are, the better, same goes here. The top ten overall would be given the title elite. The top ten in each category would be given the title champion."

"What do you mean category." Rima asked.

"Each person would be sorted into one type of specialization. Sort of like Utau and Ikuto would probably be categorized into Musicals. Amu, Rima, and Yaya, would be most likely in Entertainment. Nagi and Kukai, Kinetics; me, Intellectuals."

"How do you level up then?" Utau asked.

"That's something my sister won't tell me." Kairi frowned at his sister's back

"Somebody's done his homework," I said to him, impressed.

He blushed, "It's to be expected of an Intellectual."

We finally landed at school's front entrance. We were told to leave everything behind, they'll be taken care of, and go straight to the assembly room.

"Hello, and welcome to the opening celebration for Seiyo School for Talent and Ability." We heard a loud voice proclaim to many cheers and much applause.

The ceremony was already in session as we snuck in at the back of the crowd. Unfortunately, people shorter like Rima, Yaya, Utau and me could only see the backs of peoples' heads.

Utau had an easy way, when Kukai came in the door, she ambushed him and jumped onto his back. "Ha, I can actually see now!" She yelled ignoring the annoyed looks people were sending her way.

Kukai staggered from the added weight. "You could have given me a warning," he muttered almost falling over but managing to stay upright.

Nagi asked Rima if she needed a lift, she said no but when he bent over she still got on. Yaya nagged Kairi into giving her a lift and I smiled at the dous, my matchmaking side brimming with ideas.

Suddenly I was lifted into the air, I almost screamed but turned around to see Utau's brother, Ikuto. I sighed with relief, "You could have given me a warning," I told him exasperatedly as i tried to get into a more comfortable position.

He just smirked at me and I turned my attention to the speaker.

"Hello to all the new students. My name is Yuu Nikaidou and I'm your new principal. Most of you have already met my secretary or vice principal Yukari Sanjo. First of all, congratulations on being accepted into SSTA, all of you have incredible talent and we invited you here so that you can further that talent. All of you might be a little confused, but I promise, everything will be explained later." The principal explained. He was a very tall man, with orangish hair, glasses, a nice smile, and a sweet voice, not at all what I expected my new principal to be like.

Yuu continued, "This is your orientation, I know it's a bit sudden but you guys are supposed to be talented, aren't you?" The crowd shouted their agreement and he kept going, "Most of the stuff is going to be explained in your guide, which would be found in your dorms. Stuff like how this school works and how to get to the top. The guide is only the basics and if you want to stay on top it will take a little more effort than others. There are one thousand of you here today, but as the year progresses, some of you will be sent home. In fact, at least a quarter of you will be leaving here within the next month." The room went completely silent as everyone processed this new piece of information, "This school is only for the very top and we don't mean to offend you if you are asked to pack your bags, consider yourself already very special to be accepted into SSTA."

"But enough about the down side, there will be a Orientation Feast tonight and everyone will attend." Yuu said. This lifted the atmosphere considerably as excited whispers broke out within the crowd. "I expect you all to dress up a little bit, meaning not sweats and t-shirt related clothes allowed, I don't expect a full out evening dress either, just somewhere in between those two. I bet you guys are tired of me talking up here so I'll hurry up." The crowd laughed and we laughed with them. "Each of you are going to be given an iphone, laptop, and ipad. These are for school purposes, if you want to text your friends, please use your own." We laughed again, "These will be given to you by the person who brought you here. For example, maybe some of you have Ms. Sanjo here. Either way, when you get those, you will be texted your dorm numbers and the directions to the dorm. Please exit in an orderly fashion."

Everyone surged toward the door, which coincidentally, we were standing right in front of. I held on to Ikuto for dear life as we almost got stampeded by all the people passing by. When the flow of people stopped to a trickle, I heard a, "Amu... Amu... Hinamori Amu…. Amu Hinamori…" I looked around for the source of this mysterious voice. "Down...here...", the mysterious voice intoned. I looked down to see Ikuto with a pained expression, "You're...choking...me…", Ikuto said. (a.k.a. the mysterious voice)

I instantly let of his neck go, "Areyouok?DidIhurtyouatall?I'msosorry,Ididn'tmeantosuffocateyou!", I let out in one breath, embarrassed.

Ikuto put me down, while taking big gulps of air. "I'm...(sucks air)...ok…(sucks more air)..." When he finally caught his breath he said, "Jeez Amu, you talk faster than Utau."

I blushed, then looked around, "Where's Utau anyway?" I turned just in time to catch a flash of blonde hair as I was tackled to the ground.

"Where were you Amu? We were so worried, I thought you died in the stampede!" Utau said in a rush.

I laughed at her, "I was just here with Ikuto-

"Suffocating me." Ikuto butted in while helping me up.

I glared at him as I got up and brushed myself off and turned to help Utau. Then put my hands on my hips, "As I was saying, I was here with Ikuto and I was just looking for you when you tackled me." I stared at Ikuto the whole time, daring him to interrupt me.

Utau saw this and laughed, "I see you have met my brother. Ikuto, this is Amu Hinamori, the actress. Amu, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi."


End file.
